Feaudal Fairytale: INUME
by LadyInume
Summary: inuyasha and kagome were put under a lust spell by naraku, kagome is bout to tell that she is pregnant but sees inuyasha with kikiyo embracin, 16 years later inuyasha sees his daughter fighting naraku can inume defeat naraku or will her soul be sealed it?
1. Chapter 1

**DOESNT OWN INUYASHA OK! **

Feaudal Fairytale:

Inume

By: LadyInume

_**Summary:**__**inuyasha and kagome do the nasty while under a love spell that naraku's puppet had cast on them. Sango and Miroku awaken them by killing the puppet. (kaede was babysitting shippo with kirara) Inuyasha and Kagome realized what they done, So they started to avoid eachother . Kikyou comes by the village due to a disturbance near the bone eaters well, Inuyasha rushes to kikyou they were exchanging info near the sacred tree for the last time, Kagome who was going home saw her soul collectors and saw inuyasha and kikyou embracing for goodbye but kagome thought differently so she jumped into the well and sealed it so only she can get through. 16 years pass and her daughter Inume who is a hanyou with Shikon Miko powers and was practicing them one day her mother (kagome) gave her the shards (that she found cleaning out her stuff) of the jewel to give to her father Inuyasha and to aid him to find the rest to defeat naraku, Inume agreed but she asked why. Kagome told her that Souta her brother has lung cancer, so she needed to be there for her family especially Souta because she wants him to have no regrets when he passes on. will Inume be the one to defeat naraku and choose the "correct wish" on the jewel to rid the world of its cursed powers? or will Inume be plunged in the tainted jewel becoming a fallen Priestess and rousing a new battle of Darkness and Light?**_

Chapter 1: Meeting Father

Inume POV

I was sweeping near the sacred tree, I looked up at the tree as the wind moved through my hair. And wandered if I will ever get to meet my "Father" I knew very little of him due to the fact my mom avoids me like the plague. But luckily my uncle Sesshomaru, Kagura (his mate) and his son and my cousin Seishiro check on me from time to time and besides Seishiro goes to school with me! I smile at that if it wasn't for Seishiro I would be a wreak he's like my brother. My uncle is like my fatherbecause he helped e convinvce the school to let me join karate and kendo clubs I'm captain now!

I started to practice on my archery set after I got done with chores. I heard my mother, Kagome come out. She was holding a bottle in her hand when she went up to me.

"What is it mom?" I ask her concerned at her looking sadly at me

"I need you to go to the feudal era to give this jewel shard to him and help him with the rest if he allows it I already packed you your things and you are to visit from time to time, im sorry that you have to go…I don't have the power anymore so its up to you…" she said hugging me and crying

I hugged her back crying too

That's when I took the stuff, the shard, and my weapons. Then jumped down the well…

InuYasha POV

_16 years…_

I thought. That's how long Kagome has been gone out of my life. i felt depressed a lot I still fought alongside with Miroku , Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. We are still trying to find Naraku. Miroku and Sango had triplets. The oldest is just like his father his name is Kai and the two girls who look like Sango are named Sora and Shiori they look more alike than there brother. They protect the village while we are away. And with Shippo. We are walking now on a dirt path in the middle onf no where.

_God I missed Kagome! Her laughs, her smiles, her cute face when she is angry! I even miss the Sit commands!_

That's when I smelt it a scent similar to Kagome's but it was not hers. _Did she have a child?_ I thought that is when a teenage girl inu hanyou. Came crashing into a tree and fell down to the ground she was getting beat by one of Naraku's Demons. I pulled out Tetsuaiga and ready to attack when the young girl took out a blade and purified the demon with one swing and it vanished. She got up then sheathed her sword and started to limp away then stopped abruptly and sniffed the air and turned to me.

I got pissed at the look at me.

"Got something to say?" I asked rudely

He glared a glare that puts my brothers icy ones to shame

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked

I answered nervously "yeah I am, what you want girl?" I asked she walked over I got into a stance ready to defend if needed she pulled something out of her priestess haori pocket and held out something in her fist I pull out my hand to catch a bottle that fell in. it was Kagome's Shard!

"W-Where you get this?" I asked shocked

"My mother Kagome told me to give this to my father which is you, and help him defeat Naraku, because she doesn't have her powers anymore I am taking up her responsibility now since her powers are passed to me." She explained

I looked up at her shocked. _ Father? I'm her father!_

Miroku spoke then "your daughter is beautiful!" he said hugging her

She was surprised then angered and slapped "TOUCH MY ASS I WILL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF!" she yelled growling

I growled too "monk…!" and shot a deadly glare

Miroku then was slapped by Sango.

"What is your and, are you here to help us?" Sango asked

"Yes and forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Inume" she bowed

And smiled a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Feaudal Fairytale:

Inume

By: LadyInume

_**Summary:inuyasha and kagome do the nasty while under a love spell that naraku's puppet had cast on them. Sango and Miroku awaken them by killing the puppet. (kaede was babysitting shippo with kirara) Inuyasha and Kagome realized what they done, So they started to avoid eachother . Kikyou comes by the village due to a disturbance near the bone eaters well, Inuyasha rushes to kikyou they were exchanging info near the sacred tree for the last time, Kagome who was going home saw her soul collectors and saw inuyasha and kikyou embracing for goodbye but kagome thought differently so she jumped into the well and sealed it so only she can get through. 16 years pass and her daughter Inume who is a hanyou with Shikon Miko powers and was practicing them one day her mother (kagome) gave her the shards (that she found cleaning out her stuff) of the jewel to give to her father Inuyasha and to aid him to find the rest to defeat naraku, Inume agreed but she asked why. Kagome told her that Souta her brother has lung cancer, so she needed to be there for her family especially Souta because she wants him to have no regrets when he passes on. will Inume be the one to defeat naraku and choose the "correct wish" on the jewel to rid the world of its cursed powers? or will Inume be plunged in the tainted jewel becoming a fallen Priestess and rousing a new battle of Darkness and Light?**_

**Ok now the story my lil inu-lovers! X3**

**I don't own shiznits!**

**Chapter 2: Inume's Hardships and ENTER THE OOKAMI TWINS!**

INUYASHA POV

"W-WHAT YOUR M-M-MY DAUGHTER!" I asked stuttering like a bafoon and red faced

"um yeah duh I smell like my mother you baka!" the girl says rolling her eyes

"your mother sent you here ALONE WHAT THE HELL?"

The girl giggled

Fucking giggled!

"first of all I was actually traveling with my uncle and his group, secondly I'm not alone I got my two best friends with me, thirdly I can take care of myself!" she said a lil peeved.

Miroku then spoke "I'm still confused can you tell us everything?"

Inume nodded 'sure, you see my mother, Kagome sent me here a , six months ago to give you the shard and help you guys since she can't travel through the well without an item that is from here, anyway she send me here to train under my uncle, Sesshoumaru—"

"YOU TRAINED UNDER _HIM?" _i shouted surprised.

"Well duh who else would teach me? Kikyo? I doubt it she hates me and my mother" Inume said rubbing her temples. "Now let me get the story done you ass, so I trained under my uncle for a month I grew in power quickly in these last six months, I'm here to get rid of the jewel by choosing the correct wish and banish it forever I do not know the wish will be yet but I'm hoping that myself Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the twins Yuki and Kiba can do the impossible!" she smiled warmly

I was so surprised that a girl at this age can take on such a responsibility it was inspiring that smile though made me miss some one.

Kagome…

"How is Kagome?" asked Sango crying

Inume gave her a sympathetic smile "She misses my father a lot she sits at the well almost everyday and when she's not there she at the sacred tree. She miss you all a lot but she has to take of her younger brother, Souta, you see he has a disease that is killing him slowly, they are still trying to help him." Inume said her dog ears drooping.

Sango's eyes widened "oh Kami I'm sorry!"

Inume smiled sadly "it's okay you are able to visit her if you go through the well, just take a jewel shard it will let you through. "

I looked at the young girl and realized I missed out on most of her life. . .

Then a voice shouted "Oi! Inume where the heck were you?" asked a boy wearing black fur out fit like Koga's and had red hair green eyes, standing next to another boy with black hair, blue eyes, and white outfit like the other boys

Koga's here? I searched frantically around for that asshole

Inume POV

"Sorry boys I was attacked again he he!" I said scratching the bag of my head

Kiba hugged me "Don't scare us like that!"

"c-can't breathe Kiba!" I said gasping

He let go then and chuckled

"Well I gotta go Daddy it was nice to finally meet you I'll tell you this though, go South west from Kaede's there was a rumor of Naraku's miasma there" I said walking and disappearing with my best friends

and then we ran to report to my uncle and Koga

**How did you like? I hope u liked it! Cause I did! XDDD**

**Read and Review sorry they are short still figuring the how long to make pages message me if u have the answer to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own! i wish :(**

Feaudal Fairytale:

Inume

By: LadyInume

_**Summary:inuyasha and kagome do the nasty while under a love spell that naraku's puppet had cast on them. Sango and Miroku awaken them by killing the puppet. (kaede was babysitting shippo with kirara) Inuyasha and Kagome realized what they done, So they started to avoid eachother . Kikyou comes by the village due to a disturbance near the bone eaters well, Inuyasha rushes to kikyou they were exchanging info near the sacred tree for the last time, Kagome who was going home saw her soul collectors and saw inuyasha and kikyou embracing for goodbye but kagome thought differently so she jumped into the well and sealed it so only she can get through. 16 years pass and her daughter Inume who is a hanyou with Shikon Miko powers and was practicing them one day her mother (kagome) gave her the shards (that she found cleaning out her stuff) of the jewel to give to her father Inuyasha and to aid him to find the rest to defeat naraku, Inume agreed but she asked why. Kagome told her that Souta her brother has lung cancer, so she needed to be there for her family especially Souta because she wants him to have no regrets when he passes on. will Inume be the one to defeat naraku and choose the "correct wish" on the jewel to rid the world of its cursed powers? or will Inume be plunged in the tainted jewel becoming a fallen Priestess and rousing a new battle of Darkness and Light?**_

Chapter 3: Uncle…Fluffy? Inuyasha's memory, and Kagome's Suffering.

Inume POV:

As the twins went East to Koga. I went West to my uncle's place. _I hope Uncle isn't mad that I ran into Daddy_ I pondered.

I soon reach the Western Castle the guards Mizuzu and Kuji were at the gates I was very fond of them they were always nice.

Mizuzu was waving at me with a big funny smile on her face I wave back smiling.

"Hey Inume! How was your search?" she said as I walked up  
>"it was ok ran into, my Father though by accident" I said<p>

"I see well lets get you inside darkness is coming in, don't want you to catch a cold" she said with a motherly sternness in her voice

I giggled "ok!" I hug Mizuzu and her oh so quiet partner Kuji and run to my uncles study and knock once

"Enter" spoke a deep masculine voice

I open the door to the study and walk in "Hey uncle, There is a rumor of Naraku South West of the village Edo in the land of Musashi. And I saw Inuyasha today when I was fighting one of Naraku's demons" I spoke knowing he may want to still kill naraku so he doesn't see any more bloodshed.

He nodded " I see. I will go with you to where he is tomorrow after breakfast, now until Sunrise Inume." He said ruffling my hair and dismissing me to do work.

"Until Sunrise, Uncle Fluffy!" I smile brightly and giggle as I go to my room I share with Rin.

Koga's POV:

_So Naraku you now show yourself after 16 years. This time, I will avenge my pack brothers and sisters_

I thought as I put my sons to bed. My Mate spoke to me breaking me from my thoughts as I got to our room.

"Koga, I want to you to know I love you and I don't want naraku to kill you like he did my grandfather but I know you have to do this and I wish you luck" Ayame smiled at me sadly a tear rolling down her cheek. I brush her tears away and kiss her pouring every bit of love I had for her into this kiss I just pray to kami I come back alive and well to see her smiles. . .

Inuyasha POV:

I am up on a tree branch looking out at the stars in my human form wishing on my locket that Kagome would come back to me. i remember the night Kagome left very clearly. . .

_Flash back!_

"_Kikyo I love you but I cant go to hell with you I fell inlove with kagome and I want to be alive for her Im sorry, Kikyo I will defeat naraku to avenge you but I can't love you not when you feel hatred and betrayal. But in a way I'll always Love you"_

"_I understand Inuyasha, I realized a little time ago that if you really love someone and the fell for someone else, that you let them go to be happy, so I will do that for you and I'll always love you too"_

_We hug each other for the last time. _

_As I'm walking up the hill to well I see Kagome jump in I a run after her she sits me and I never saw her again._

_Flas back Ended_

Kagome POV:

_I really miss you Inuyasha. _I thought to myself as I put my medical books away in my bag to go back to my dorm. I wish he would just love me. . .

_Flash back:_

_Kagome POV in her flash back: _

_I walk up to the direction to Sango pointed to where inyasha was, to see Inuyasha hugging Kikyo and that's when I snapped. I walked away to the well I hear inuyasha running to me I sit him and jump down to my time and I seal the well I then cry sitting In the cold well._

_Flas back Ended_

Oh Inuyasha. . . I thought as I walk in the dorm and putting my stuff down and falling asleep on my bed to look at my daughter picture.

"I miss you too Inume." I spoke falling asleep completely

* * *

><p><strong>hey thanks 4 your reviews! i hoped you like this chapter is is longer than the others i still trying to see how many pages would be good. if u have the answer let me know in my PM's thanks siyanrara! Inu=fans!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Feaudal Fairytale:

Inume

By: LadyInume

_**Summary:inuyasha and kagome do the nasty while under a love spell that naraku's puppet had cast on them. Sango and Miroku awaken them by killing the puppet. (kaede was babysitting shippo with kirara) Inuyasha and Kagome realized what they done, So they started to avoid eachother . Kikyou comes by the village due to a disturbance near the bone eaters well, Inuyasha rushes to kikyou they were exchanging info near the sacred tree for the last time, Kagome who was going home saw her soul collectors and saw inuyasha and kikyou embracing for goodbye but kagome thought differently so she jumped into the well and sealed it so only she can get through. 16 years pass and her daughter Inume who is a hanyou with Shikon Miko powers and was practicing them one day her mother (kagome) gave her the shards (that she found cleaning out her stuff) of the jewel to give to her father Inuyasha and to aid him to find the rest to defeat naraku, Inume agreed but she asked why. Kagome told her that Souta her brother has lung cancer, so she needed to be there for her family especially Souta because she wants him to have no regrets when he passes on. will Inume be the one to defeat naraku and choose the "correct wish" on the jewel to rid the world of its cursed powers? or will Inume be plunged in the tainted jewel becoming a fallen Priestess and rousing a new battle of Darkness and Light?**_

**Don't own!**

**Chapter 4: Sesshomaru Mated who!**

**Inume POV:**

I awoke that day feeling groggy, through half lidded eyes I go to the springs to wash up. As I washed I hear a knock.

"yes?" I call out

My servant Daiza slid open the door and bowed

"Milady, the lord wishes to leave to seek out lord InuYasha soon."

"thank-you Daiza, you know you don't need to call me'Lady'call me Inume." I smile warmly

"oh! Yes mi-I mean Inume" she stuttered blushing in embarrassment.

I giggled "ok Daiza ill be out soon please send the message back to my uncle and tell Auntie goodbye for me?" I ask

Daiza nodded smiling and getting up and sliding door closed and went to her recent tasks.

I then got out of the springs and put my miko garbs on and went to see my uncle.

**Sesshoumaru POV:**

As I waited for my niece, I talked to my mate Kagura who was pregnant with Seishiro's little sister who we are naming Ringo(we went to the future and got an ultra sound so we knew the gender really helpful I wish we had those in this time).

"whats wrong my love?" asked Kagura my mate, my love…

I smirk at her and she blushes. I then speak

"I am wondering how my brother is going to react when I visit him" I chuckle at myself seeing my brothers face contorted with much confusion to the point he falls over.

She giggles "I bet he faints!" she smiled

I chuckled "me too"

Seishiro and Inume come down, I then kiss my mate with love and we set off with Ah-Un and go to see my brother.

**Sango POV:**

I was with my son Kai picking herbs for Kaede. I was soon done Kai was not.

"Kai? I'm going to put the herbs away u do so too when you're done ok?"

He smiled at me "yes mother!"

_I hope Kai doesn't turn out like his father anymore then he is… _I thought as I walk away.

**Kai POV**

I was picking and sorting herbs when I hear the bushes rustle and a worm demon comes out as I get ready to purify it like my father showed me a young inu-hanyou girl slashes it to pieces. I was awes struck at her beauty nothing like I ever seen!

She then looked at me holding her hand out.

"You ok?" she asked in a sweet yet guarded voice.

I nodded and accepted her hand.

"Do you mind telling me your name young maiden?" I asked in a charming voice.

She giggled "my names' Inume and you are?" she asked

I smile warmly, "I'm Kai"

She smiled big and said "Pleasure to meet you!"

"thanks for saving me by the way" I said

She smiled "your welcome!"

We talk till dusk and I picked the herbs I had and went back home to the village.

**So thanks for waiting I hoped you enjoyed the romance of Inume and Kai ^^ **

**And I hope you give me reviews!**

**LadyInume!**


End file.
